


Слишком хорош для меня

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: миди R-NC17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Discipline, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки сходил на свидание со Стивом. И ему не понравилось.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди R-NC17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Слишком хорош для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «правила».

Наташа приносит пиво, потому что она хороший друг. А потом начинает допрашивать Баки о Роджерсе, потому что она ужасный человек.

– Что пошло не так? Вы ужасно милая пара, – говорит она с таким лицом, что лучше уж не спорить. Наташа почему-то уверена, что у нее есть талант сводить людей. Что-то вроде суперсилы, особенно если речь идет о мальчиках. Наташа – купидон и покровитель гейского секса, самопровозглашенный. Но если у нее и есть особые таланты в этой сфере, то существуют они только в ее воображении. Баки уверен, что Сэм и Райли поженились, лишь бы она не смотрела на них вот с таким лицом.

– Да, он очень милый, – сухо говорит Баки. Они сидят на веранде в лучах вечернего летнего солнца, и эти выходные были чудесными, особенно потому, что Баки не ходил ни на какие свидания. 

– И выглядит как модель из каталога, – добавляет Наташа, выгнув бровь. 

Каталог мебели, возможно? Баки может себе это представить: реклама большого семейного дивана – Стив восседает на нем в парусиновых белых брюках на размер больше нужного и дедовском кардигане. Волосы на прямой пробор, зубы безупречно белые. 

– Разве вы не должны были встречаться сегодня? – добавляет Наташа, потому что Баки присосался к своей бутылке. 

– Я отменил все, ясно? – огрызается он. – Сказал, что болею. Я просто… Нат, он мне не подходит. Не в моем вкусе. 

У них было два очень неловких свидания: Роджерс придвинул Баки стул, оплатил счет и вызвал такси. До секса так и не дошло, но если бы это случилось – Баки может поспорить, они бы трахались в миссионерской позиции. Может, потом Стив бы вывесил простыню за окно.

Наташа держит свое пиво так, будто хочет запустить бутылкой Баки в голову. 

– Ну да, точно, не в твоем вкусе, – вздыхает она. – Ведь Стив не пытался вытереть об тебя ноги и не обращался с тобой как с грязью, не то что все твои предыдущие мальчики. 

– Никто не вытирал об меня ноги, – спорит Баки, хотя вообще-то это он плакался Наташе после прошлого разрыва. 

– Тебя что, заводят только мудаки? Признайся, – требует она. 

– Мне нравятся плохие парни, и что с того? Роджерс не мудак, зато зануда. Клянусь, Наташа, этот парень просто кошмарно правильный… из тех, кто снимает котят с дерева и бегает по утрам, а молоко пьет только безлактозное. Он просил меня не заказывать кофе, ведь я буду плохо спать ночью… – Баки раздражается от одного только воспоминания. Черт возьми, да его кровь на девяносто процентов состоит из кофе, и может, он надеялся провести бессонную ночь. – Если бы я хотел сходить на свидание со своим дедом, я просто съездил бы в Миссури. 

Может, он говорит чуть громче, чем стоило. Может, он не думает так на самом деле – по крайней мере, он бы выбирал выражения, если бы знал, что Роджерс стоит на его заднем дворе.

Теперь Баки видит – проследив за взглядом Наташи, обернувшись, он видит Роджерса. И почти сразу сожалеет о своих словах.

Но понятия не имеет, как здесь можно извиниться. «Холмарк» не выпускают открытки с надписью «Прости, что сучился на тебя, потому что ты слишком положительный, а у меня психологические травмы». 

Роджерс стоит там еще секунду – плечи опущены, дурацкая клетчатая рубашка заправлена в коричневые брюки (где он берет эту одежду, на фермерских гаражных распродажах?), а затем разворачивается и уходит прочь.

Баки все равно собирался его догнать и извиниться – даже если бы Наташа не глядела на него с ненавистью. Так что он бежит следом, прямо в домашних тапочках.

– Роджерс! Эй, Роджерс, постой.

Этот парень точно занимается бегом. Его шаги широкие, как у великана. Баки думает сдаться на перекрестке, но Стив внезапно останавливается, разворачивается и идет к нему. С таким решительным лицом, что на секунду Баки думает: будет драка.

Роджерс пихает ему в руки пакет.

– Что это? – спрашивает Баки.

– Суп, – отвечает Роджерс, глядя Баки в глаза. – Ты ведь сказал, что болеешь. Я принес суп. Разогрей в микроволновке. 

– Послушай, приятель, я не хотел все это говорить… не хотел обидеть тебя, – начинает Баки, но Стив мотает головой, отвергая все извинения. 

– Все нормально, – говорит он похоронным голосом. – Люди не влюбляются друг в друга с первого взгляда. Мы не в романтической комедии. 

– Точно. – Баки не совсем понимает, что этот парень имеет в виду, но на всякий случай кивает. – Уверен, ты найдешь кого-то, кто сможет оценить твои… качества. 

– Прости, – хмурится Роджерс. – Должен идти. – И буквально сбегает.

Позже Баки заглядывает в пакет. Там суп в круглом контейнере, никаких этикеток. Требуется время, чтобы Баки сообразил: Роджерс не заказывал этот суп в какой-нибудь тайской забегаловке, это гребаный домашний бульон, с маленькими кружочками морковки, разноцветной вермишелью и фрикадельками. 

Этот парень псих, думает Баки. К лучшему, что они не вместе.

  


  


В следующий раз они сталкиваются у лифта. Точнее, лифт открывается, и Баки видит Стива. В этом нет ничего особенного – они работают на Старка, оба, и потому оба знакомы с Наташей. Конечно, их отделы в разных концах здания, и опасные зоны – только холл на первом этаже, кафетерий и лифты. К такому риску Баки морально готов.

Так что в том, что он встречает Стива в лифте, нет ничего удивительного.

Удивительно то, что у Стива лицо в крови.

– Э-э-э, – говорит Баки, посторонившись. Стив выходит наружу, едва удостоив Баки взглядом.

– Привет, – говорит он и шагает дальше. Рубашка, прямой пробор, пятна крови по всей одежде. Обычный офисный вторник.

– Постой, приятель. – Баки хватает его за руку. – Ты в порядке? – Это самый тупой вопрос, который только можно задать. Баки всегда смеялся над людьми в телеке, которые спрашивают нечто подобное посреди нашествия инопланетян или ядерного взрыва. Однако вопрос срывается с языка сам собой.

– Я в порядке, – дает Стив еще более глупый ответ. – Мне нужно идти.

Второй раз этот номер не пройдет, и Баки не выпускает его руку. Теперь он видит: костяшки у Стива сбиты, и рука тоже в крови. Обе руки, вообще-то. Может, он амбидекстр? 

– С кем ты подрался? – спрашивает Баки. Отчасти это риторический вопрос, но Стив все равно отвечает:

– Парни из У.Д.А.Р.а. – Это безопасники Башни, и Баки не осмелился бы с ними шутить. Некоторые даже оружие носят. – Они тоже в порядке, – добавляет он, словно Баки переживал. – Прости, мне нужно…

– Идти, ага, я слышал. – Баки ни за что не отпустит его сейчас. Он не какой-то там стереотипный гей, но сплетни любит. Да кто их не любит. – Послушай, тебе нужно смыть все это. Пойдем в туалет. – На первом этаже как раз есть один, и Баки тянет Стива туда. Тот упирается, но не слишком. Баки поворачивает кран, и Стив с тихим вздохом опускает свои разбитые костяшки под струю холодной воды. 

– Так что случилось? – спрашивает Баки, прислонившись к сушилке неподалеку. – Ты не расписался за технику безопасности, или в чем причина? 

Стив молчит пару секунд, поджав губы, и Баки почти уверен, что это дохлый номер. Но потом он все же выкладывает:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что У.Д.А.Р. может проверять корпоративную почту сотрудников? У них есть доступ. И кто-то из них злоупотребил своим служебным положением. Они пустили эту шутку… Ты видел картинку в общих чатах?

Если бы Баки следил за той вакханалией, что творится в рабочих чатах, у него бы не оставалось времени на жизнь. Стив вздыхает еще раз. 

– Может, почта сотрудника как-то засветилась на сайте, или он пересылал личные сообщения, я не знаю. Но кто-то из У.Д.А.Р.а выяснил, что этот сотрудник принадлежит к ЛГБТ-сообществу, и теперь они постят остроумные мемы на эту тему. 

Насколько Стив ценит такое остроумие, отлично слышно по его тону.

– Так что я попросил их прекратить это.

– А они? – уточняет Баки, распахнув глаза.

– Они не согласились.

Стив пытается оттереть кровавые разводы с подбородка. Баки только теперь замечает, какие огромные у Стива руки. 

– Мне жаль, – говорит Баки искренне. – Это ты – тот сотрудник, который спалился?

Стив удивленно поднимает брови.

– Что? Нет, конечно же.

– Сэм? – ужасается Баки. Сэм отличный парень. Даже представить сложно, чтобы кто-то над ним стебался.

– Фил из бухгалтерии. – Стив склоняется над раковиной. – Если тебе это важно.

Фил просто жуткий педант и головная боль любого, кто хочет взять отпуск или, скажем, какую-нибудь дурацкую справку. Баки и сам делал про него разные мемы, хотя они, конечно, не касались ориентации. Теперь Баки боится, что Стив узнает про это и изобьет его в лифте.

Эта мысль немного возбуждает.

Баки оглядывается по сторонам. В туалете никого нет, так что он решается.

– Послушай, Стив, мне правда жаль, что все так вышло в тот раз. 

Он говорит честно. Наташа не разговаривала с ним неделю. 

– Я бы хотел все исправить. Может, выпьем кофе после работы… – И ты расскажешь, как уделал этих громил из У.Д.А.Р.а? Баки не говорит это вслух, но предвкушает. Стив яростно закрывает воду, чуть не отломав кран. 

– С чего ты решил, что мне все еще интересно?

Справедливо. Но Баки не из тех, кто отступает. Он касается щеки Стива, и тот замирает, голубые глаза смотрят настороженно. 

– У тебя здесь пятнышко, – бормочет Баки, наклонившись ближе. – Ты пропустил.

Секунду Стив глядит на него с беззащитным лицом, таким открытым, что Баки хочется поцеловать его. А затем Стив чихает – оглушительно, мокро, обдав Баки целым фонтаном кровавых брызг из разбитого носа.

Пока Баки стоит, зажмурившись, Стив аккуратно отступает.

– Ага, у тебя тут тоже… пятнышко, – говорит он невозмутимо и оставляет Баки одного.

  


  


Баки ищет профиль Стива в приложении для знакомств. Он уже видел его профиль раньше (ни кусочка голого тела; серьезный взгляд, будто фото на паспорт), но теперь не может найти. В конце концов он понимает, что профиль удален.

Вряд ли дело в Баки. Не мог же он разрушить самооценку такого парня? Если у человека мускулы, как у морячка Папая, он не удаляет свой профиль с hornyboys.com. 

В соцсетях, где они обычно договаривались о встрече, Стив ему не отвечает. 

Баки приходится пойти на реально кошмарные унижения, прежде чем Наташа дает его секретный личный номер телефона, который только для друзей. Баки надеется, что Стив возьмет трубку.

Так и происходит после третьего гудка. Стив дышит так, словно бежал или занимался сексом. Но скорее всего он просто искал свой телефон по всей квартире. Наташа говорит – этот парень не из тех, кто все время таращится в экран.

– Привет, – говорит Баки. – Просто хотел узнать, как твое лицо?

– А ты настойчивый, – хмыкает Стив. – Я в порядке. – Может, это его универсальный ответ. Может, он так ребенка назовет. – Что тебе нужно?

– Как грубо, – Баки вздыхает. – Мне… нравятся хулиганы. Это правда. Но супергерои тоже горячие, как по мне. Ты можешь драться просто так, или драться, чтобы защитить чью-то честь. Пока ты не болтаешь о раздельном сборе мусора часами, ты можешь быть очень даже интересным, Роджерс.

– Киты в океане погибают, – откликается Стив. – Раздельный сбор – это важно.

Баки закатывает глаза.

– Я просто… почему ты не трахнул меня?

Он не хочет, чтобы в его голосе звучало отчаяние. С другой стороны, этот вопрос его мучает. 

Может, Роджерс скажет, что не трахается после двух свиданий. Или, может, он ждал какого-то особенно четко озвученного согласия, результата анализов на заболевания, передающиеся половым путем, или что-то еще… Баки может предугадать ответ, но Роджерс вдруг говорит лениво, низким голосом:

– Это было бы слишком просто.

Баки замирает с трубкой у уха.

– Мне нравятся хорошие мальчики, Баки, – добавляет Стив жестко и кладет трубку.

  


  


Баки не может заснуть.

В полчетвертого он пишет Стиву СМС.

«Я могу быть хорошим мальчиком».

Удивительно, но Стив отвечает через минуту:

«Начни с раздельного сбора».

  


  


Баки находит парня в приложении, и они трахаются по-собачьи, а потом парень уходит, прихватив наручные часы Баки с прикроватного столика. 

Баки смотрит ролики на Ютубе, потом дрочит, потом заказывает пиццу. 

Потом фотографирует четыре пакета с раздельно собранным мусором и отправляет фотографию Стиву.

Ответ приходит через минуту.

«Неплохо. Завтра в четыре в туалете на первом этаже».

Баки смеется вслух, недоверчиво глядя на экран.

  


  


Эта рабочая неделя превращается в ад.

Точнее, Роджерс превращает ее в ад. Эту, затем следующую и всю несчастную жизнь Баки. Они встречаются в туалете на первом этаже – а потом встречаются в коридоре с фикусами, где никого не бывает – а затем в лифте, и всякий раз они рядом не больше пяти минут, и всякий раз Роджерс подводит Баки к самому краю, не прилагая особых усилий.

В первый раз Роджерс гладит его через штаны, спокойным тоном расспрашивая, верно ли Баки понял идею сортировки и нашел ли он центры, где принимают старую технику для переработки? И это был бы самый унылый петтинг, если бы Баки не боялся, что в любую секунду кто-то зайдет, а Стив не был таким властным и уверенным, как будто точно знает, что делает. Его рука двигается ритмично и тяжело, а низкий голос звучит прямо у Баки над ухом. И Стив все задает вопросы, а Баки отвечает, как школьник у доски, пока еще может – а потом ему не хватает дыхания.

В другой раз Стив прислоняет его к стене и разрешает тереться о свое бедро. Он оставляет Баки засос, и когда Баки возмущается, по-джентельменски предлагает свой галстук. Этот галстук Баки не надел бы даже под дулом пистолета, но все же берет с собой.

Дома Баки связывает себе руки этим галстуком, трется о простыни, пока не выбивается из сил, и так засыпает – смутно обеспокоенный, неудовлетворенный, жаждущий.

И все это время он – неудовлетворенный и жаждущий. Потому что Стив чертов Роджерс настоящий садист и не позволяет Баки кончить. 

Вероятно, хорошие мальчики не кончают.

Впрочем, Баки уже играл в подобные игры и знает спойлер – рано или поздно Стив позволит ему. Остается только выяснить, как скоро. Баки делает все, что нужно, чтобы заслужить поощрение. Он перестает перекусывать батончиками из автомата и ходит в кафе за комплексным обедом. Подает нищим на улице. Вступает в группу поддержки Фила Коулсона. Баки не считал себя плохим человеком, но Роджерс определенно делает его лучше.

Стив Роджерс, вместе с тем, кошмар ходячий.

«Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты мастурбировал, – пишет он Баки вечером, и Баки почти может представить его серьезное лицо. – Говорят, от этого волосы на ладонях вырастают», – добавляет Роджерс через минуту, потому что он настоящая заноза в заднице и полный придурок, и эта его неожиданная сторона проявляется не сразу. Дело в том, что Роджерс может шутить, и вполне забавно, когда не старается быть идеальным со всех сторон.

Баки может не дрочить, и ему почти удается, кроме одного маленького срыва. Это ленивая суббота, он смотрит «Игру престолов», и там реально много обнаженки – а еще драконы – и он просто играет с собой, раскинув ноги пошире, а потом его телефон трезвонит. Это входящий видеовызов от Роджерса. Может, у Стива особая интуиция, или он оставил жучки в доме Баки, или что-то еще… Баки принимает вызов, притворяется паинькой, но Роджерс все равно раскрывает его в считанные секунды.

– Поверить не могу, Баки, – разочарованно говорит он, и Баки огрызается, говорит, что у него яйца болят, но на самом деле чувство вины огромно, словно это и не игра вовсе. Баки не готов к такому, ему вдруг становится так стыдно, что глаза на мокром месте, и это просто нелепо… Стив замечает.

– Эй, – говорит он мягко. – Давай посмотрим, что тут можно сделать?

И он действительно хочет посмотреть, так что Баки спускает штаны и обхватывает свой член. 

– Хочу смотреть тебе в лицо, – говорит Стив, когда Баки опускает смартфон ниже, и эй, ладно, это слегка неловко – но в то же время очень похоже на Роджерса. Он смотрит на Баки так пристально, будто хочет его портрет нарисовать. Баки двигает рукой, пока его глаза не начинают закрываться, а рука со смартфоном дрожит.

– Остановись, – командует Стив тихо, и Баки стонет от злости, но замирает. Несколько секунд в тишине слышно только его заполошное дыхание, а потом Стив говорит:

– Спасибо, Баки, это было чудесно. – Он кладет трубку, а Баки бросает телефон на диван и закрывает лицо рукой. Он все-таки плачет, ласковый тон и слова Роджерса что-то сломали в нем, но потом ему становится легче. Так легко, что он почти новый человек.

  


  


Они играют в настольные игры все впятером – Стив и Баки, Наташа, Сэм и Райли, у Баки в гостиной. Сэм и Райли сидят рядом, то и дело мимолетно касаясь друг друга, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами, и Баки думает: может, они действительно любят друг друга.

Может, Наташа все-таки умеет сводить людей.

Сэм пытается украсть завод Баки, и Баки сажает его в тюрьму, немного сжульничав, пока Стив занят домашней пиццей – он сам предложил свою помощь на кухне. Но в конце концов ему приходится признаться, и он проигрывает.

Стив жертвует ему свою фабрику, хотя Наташа кричит, что это запрещено правилами.

– Кому нужны правила? – говорит Стив, подмигнув ей, и Баки не может перестать ухмыляться. 

Когда все уходят, Стив остается, чтобы помочь с посудой (ну конечно, он хочет помочь с посудой – и он действительно загружает посудомойку, как и обещал). 

– Я хотел вернуть тебе это, – вспоминает Баки, достав из шкафа контейнер, в котором Стив приносил суп. Стив секунду глядит на контейнер в его руках, опустив уголки губ, и Баки кажется – это было ошибкой; но затем Стив поднимает брови:

– Думал, ты приготовишь мне что-то в качестве благодарности.

– Что? Я не умею готовить. – Баки смеется. – Это было бы не благодарностью, а покушением на убийство. Я мог бы… пригласить тебя в ресторан?

– Я люблю пироги. Домашние, – говорит Стив, игнорируя контейнер. – Можешь сделать яблочный, рецепт довольно простой. 

– Послушай, приятель, ты не будешь этому рад, – спорит Баки, но Стив расстегивает штаны. 

– Пока можешь отблагодарить как-нибудь иначе.

Баки отшвыривает контейнер и падает перед Стивом так поспешно, что у него остается синяк на коленке.

  


  


Баки почти ненавидит Стива, пока готовит гребаный пирог.

Ему требуется четыре попытки, потому что он действительно не желает Стиву мучительной смерти. Когда Баки пишет Наташе с вопросом насчет рецепта, она только смеется над ним. Сэм присылает рецепт своей матушки, и он действительно запутанный, к тому же, у Баки готовая смесь для теста. Матушка Сэма будет являться ему призраком, если он использует в ее рецепте готовую смесь. 

В конечном счете у него получается что-то похожее на пирог. Баки делает фото и присылает Стиву. 

«Вечер кино у меня?» – отвечает Стив. И через минуту присылает новое сообщение: «“Доктор Кто” подойдет?». 

Оказывается, он имеет в виду ретро-версию для стариканов, и Баки даже не удивляется, что Стив такое смотрит. Он все равно не способен сосредоточиться на происходящем в сериале, потому что сидит у Стива на коленях и хнычет, пока Стив методично трахает его одним пальцем. 

– Пожалуйста, – просит Баки, содрогаясь, когда Стив дотрагивается до простаты. 

– Я добавлю второй на следующей серии, – обещает Стив и делает именно так. Он продолжает двигать рукой, удерживая Баки поперек живота, и у Баки затекли бедра, а пот стекает на глаза, и с каждым вдохом вырывается всхлип, ну а Стив, кажется, вообще не устал. Он никуда не спешит – похоже, он может так весь день. 

– Только посмотри, они все-таки попали в ловушку, – бормочет он, когда из телевизора доносятся громкие звуки, и Баки стонет:

– Ч-что?..

– Люблю эту серию, – добавляет Стив рассеянно и поворачивает пальцы – так, что Баки подбрасывает у него на коленях. 

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – просит Баки. Его член прижат к животу и течет. Его яйца такие тяжелые, и когда Стив двигает рукой, они трутся о ноги Стива. – Можешь ты трахнуть меня наконец, Роджерс? – кричит Баки в отчаянии, в очередный раз доведенный до предела, и Стив замирает. Он медлит так долго, что Баки думает: мне конец.

Он думает: может, это просто месть, может, Роджерс злопамятный ублюдок и решил проучить меня за то, что я наговорил? 

Он думает: тогда я просто сойду с ума.

Он также думает: но это было бы сексуально.

И черт возьми, что с ним вообще не так. Баки, дрожа, отстраняется, и Стив помогает ему сесть на диван, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, и это самый тупой вопрос на свете, но Стив действительно хочет знать.

– Я не могу, не могу больше, – бормочет Баки. – Прости, это… это просто слишком. 

Секунду Стив выглядит так, словно собирается спорить, а затем кивает.

– Отвезти тебя домой?

Баки сердито смеется, закрыв лицо рукой. Он все еще голый, и его член стоит так, что это причиняет боль. 

– Или довести до оргазма? – добавляет Стив беззаботно.

Баки сглатывает. Потом говорит:

– Решать тебе, Стив.

– Чертовски верно. – Стив поднимается с дивана и выключает телевизор. – Тогда иди в спальню.

И Баки возносит благодарственную мольбу всем покровителям гей-секса, что сейчас помогают ему.

  


  


Баки берет свои слова – или мысли – назад. Стив мог бы сниматься для каталога, если бы захотел. Для каталога крошечных синих трусов, натянутых на члене, например. Или продавать спортивные товары – потому что его мышцы косого пресса словно прямиком со страниц календаря «Горячие пожарные 2020». Возможно, бег по утрам – не такая уж плохая идея.

И уж точно он не похож на занудного отца семейства, когда ползет по кровати к Баки, играя всеми своими мышцами, со зрачками, затопившими радужку, с растрепанными волосами и румянцем на щеках. 

Он помогает Баки опустится на свой член, медленно, поддерживая его за бедра. Когда Стив оказывается внутри, Баки дышит ртом и пару секунд сидит неподвижно.

Затем начинает двигаться, и Стив не помогает, но и не мешает, только глядит на Баки во все глаза – и Баки этот взгляд только раззадоривает. Он всегда любил покрасоваться, и теперь он изгибает спину, встряхивает волосами, насаживаясь на крепкий член Стива, все быстрей и быстрей, а потом Стив помогает ему держать равновесие, поддерживая обеими руками, потому что от бешеной скачки у Баки кружится голова. 

Он находит верный угол и судорожно двигается, наслаждаясь тем, как удовольствие сворачивается в спираль в его животе, все плотнее и горячее. Его яйца поджимаются, голова запрокидывается, и Баки ахает, пока его член выстреливает спермой Стиву на грудь. 

– Еще, еще, – шепчет Стив жалобно, вцепившись в его бедра, и Баки продолжает мягкие покачивания, пока член Стива пульсирует внутри него. 

Когда все заканчивается, они лежат пару секунд в молчании, глядя в потолок, а потом Стив встает и уходит. Баки ожидает, что Стив принесет ему мокрое полотенце или, может, чашечку кофе или что-то еще, что постельный этикет обязывает его сделать, но Стив все не возвращается.

Баки выходит голышом в гостиную. Стив сидит перед выключенным телевизором с сигаретой в руке.

– Эй, что такое? – хрипло спрашивает Баки. У него такое чувство, будто он был на рок-концерте и кричал во все горло. – Не знал, что ты куришь.

– Еще я езжу на мотоцикле, – говорит Стив, обернувшись через плечо. Он улыбается, но взгляд печальный. – Баки, ты обычно остаешься до утра или вызываешь такси? Я выпил немного пива, вряд ли смогу сесть за руль. 

– Обычно? – Баки хмурится. Кажется, его только что оскорбили. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

– Да, – говорит Стив, и Баки кивает. Это не что-то новое. Парни, с которыми он раньше спал, не любили проводить слишком много времени с ним после. Хотя никто еще не выгонял его так быстро и так откровенно. Баки возвращается в спальню и собирает по полу свою одежду. Его лицо пылает. Он не сделал ничего плохого – и все же чувствует себя так, словно должен извиниться. Он одевается и возвращается в гостиную. 

– Так в чем проблема? – спрашивает он резко, сложив на груди руки. – Я был… недостаточно хорош для тебя? – Его горло внезапно сжимается. Что если так оно и есть? Но Стив быстро оборачивается.

– Нет, Бак. Ты... очень хороший. – Он улыбается, и Баки опускает глаза, внезапно не в силах выдерживать его взгляд. – Прости, если я затянул нашу игру, но я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Я знаю, – улыбка Стива затухает, – знаю, что я не твой тип, и я не хочу притворяться кем-то другим. Мне нравятся вещи, которые ты находишь скучными… ну и что? Мне это интересно. Ты уделяешь так много внимания постельным делам, а я бы никогда не смог лечь в постель с кем-то, кто мне безразличен.

– Но ты лег со мной, – возражает Баки. 

– Да, – убитым голосом подтверждает Стив. Баки хмурится. 

– Это ты мне в любви признался?

Стив качает головой.

– Мы ведь не в романтической комедии, – снова говорит он. – Ты мне понравился с первого взгляда. Я тебе не понравился. Ну и что? Так бывает. Это жизнь. Мы хорошо провели время, и ты получил, что хотел. Но я… зря это затеял. Не хочу увязнуть глубже, понимаешь? Лучше нам сейчас остановиться. 

– Мы можем быть в романтической комедии, – медленно говорит Баки. Стив глядит на него как на психопата.

– Что?

– Ну, те, кто находятся в романтической комедии, обычно ведь не знают, что они в романтической комедии, верно? Так что где гарантии, – Баки разводит руками, – что это не одна из тех сопливых историй, где оба влюбились, и каждый считает, что другому он не нравится? 

– Ты не влюбился в меня, Баки, – качает головой Стив. – Ты и заговорил-то со мной только потому, что я подрался, и это тебе показалось интересным. Если бы не наша секс-игра, я бы надоел тебе после первой же ночи. 

– Тогда тебе нужно придумать больше игр, – говорит Баки. Стив задирает брови. – А чего ты хотел? Отношения – это тяжелый труд, – кажется, так говорил Сэм, когда Райли отказывался выносить мусор. – Нужно работать над ними. Я сортирую мусор. Ты командуешь в постели. Рано или поздно мы оба войдем во вкус, как считаешь?

Может быть, это звучит немного отчаянно. 

Ему наплевать.

Смартфон пиликает.

– Это мое такси, – говорит Баки. – Но я могу отменить его.

– Отмени, – говорит Стив. И потом спускается, чтобы дать пять баксов таксисту за ложный вызов.

  


  


– Я ненавижу тебя, – говорит Баки. На нем леггинсы. И резинка поперек лба. Стив бежит на месте, потому что Баки остановился. Стив никогда не останавливается.

– Давай же, мы и половину маршрута не прошли, – подбадривает он, сверкая улыбкой. – Отношения – это тяжелый труд… ты же сам говорил?

У Баки дрожит каждая мышца в теле, пока Стив носится вокруг него, как гиперактивный золотистый ретривер. 

– Я готов дальше бежать только в сторону «Старбакса», – стонет Баки, едва передвигая ноги. Стив шлепает его по заднице, прежде чем побежать дальше. 

– Кофе натощак вреден для желудка, – кричит он, обернувшись, и если бы у Баки было под рукой, чем можно кинуть, он бы кинул этим в Стива.

Ему придется догнать Стива, чтобы пнуть под зад. 

У Баки открывается второе дыхание.


End file.
